Unexpected
by madeitphresh
Summary: Jade West wasn't your typical 16 year old girl. She didn't obsess over guys and she had never had a boyfriend. But when new boy Beck Oliver comes to Hollywood Arts, will all of that change? Will she lose her only friend? Tori Vega? Read and find out! Sorta A/U and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Madeitphresh is back with a new Bade Story for you :). This kinda came to me randomly and I'm planning on making this a multi-chap fic... Well, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Basketball Wives.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Jade West wasn't your typical 16 year old girl. She wasn't obsessed with girly things, like pink clothes and "_hot celebrity boys"_. She was more into the color black, and horror movies. Needless to say, she didn't have many friends. She mostly hung out with her best friend, Tori. Although she did sometimes get freaked out by her, she stuck around.

Jade wasn't obsessed with boys like Tori was. While Tori had a new boy toy every few weeks, Jade had never had a boyfriend. Tori constantly ridiculed her about this.

"When will you finally get a boyfriend?" Tori would ask.

"When you stop taking them all," Jade would always say. "I don't want your sloppy seconds."

Tori would then laugh and say, "Yeah, you keep thinking that."

So, it was no surprise to Jade when there was a new boy in the class and Tori immediately hooked herself onto him.

It was a normal Monday morning in December, and Jade and Tori were in their first period acting class. Jade was talking to Tori about that night's upcoming episode of _Basketball Wives, _when the new boy walked in.

Tori turned to Jade with a look that read 'that boy is _fine_'. Jade smiled sheepishly.

It was true; the boy was _fine_. She couldn't deny that fact. Jade found herself looking up at this mysterious new kid, who was looking back at her. Their eyes locked and his gaze was so intense that she had to look away. She looked down at the floor, her face heating up.

The new boy walked up to the teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, and handed him the schedule. After reading it over, Mr. Sikowitz clapped in order to get the attention of th class.

"Excuse me, class," Sikowitz said after getting the class's attention. We have a new student in our midst." He looked over at the new boy and said, "Introduce yourself to the class."

The boy ran his fingers through his admittedly good hair and spoke.

"Um… Well, my name is Beck Oliver, and I just moved here to Hollywood from New York. Um… I decided to attend Hollywood Arts because I intend to be an actor and… I guess that's it."

"Okay." Mr. Sikowitz pointed at the chair next to Tori and told Beck to take a seat there.

While walking to the chair, he and Jade again met eyes. This time, the look wasn't as intense, and Jade found herself giving him a small smile.

He took his seat and Tori immediately introduced herself.

"Hi, Beck1 I'm Tori Vega…" Jade heard Tori say, But she zoned her out. She was too busy thinking of Beck.

He was definitely good-looking, probably clocking in many hours a week at the gym. But, he also looked like a jock, or a jerk that would step on a girl's heart without a single care. Basically, he looked like a guy that Tori would fall head over heels for.

Jade mentally cursed herself for blushing at him earlier. She didn't like him one bit.

He looked like he had an "I don't care" attitude, and that was a definite turn off for Jade.

But, there was one thing that she knew for certain.

He was interesting.

He was _definitely_ interesting.

* * *

**There's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it :D. Please review and tell how you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

The Next Day

Jade had just arrived at school, and she walked to her locker with a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hands. The heat from the cup didn't bother her, though; she loved the pain and the burn.

She opened her locker and was taking out the books she needed for her classes before lunch when Tori walked up.

"Hey, Jade," she said with her unnecessarily cheery smile. She opened her locker, which was right next to Jade's, and took out her books.

"You know that I find it irritating when you smile like that, Tori." Jade frowned.

"You find _everything_ irritating, hon," Tori replied with a grin/

"Yeah, whatever," Jade said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, you know whose number I got yesterday?"

"Let me guess; Beck Oliver?"

Tori looked genuinely surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I saw you flirting with him in class yesterday." Jade closed her locker and started around the halls with Tori before the first bell rang.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it flirting…" Tori said.

"C'mon, Tor, you were definitely flirting."

"Ugh, whatever! Anyways, he's in my last period class and we were talking and he told me that he had no friends. Then I was like, 'I'm your friend, aren't I?' Then he was like, 'Well, yeah if you want to be.' Oh my God, Hon, he said that in the most sexiest voice! And-"

" 'Most sexiest voice'?" Jade interrupted, "that sentence doesn't even make sense." She always did excel in her English classes.

"_Anyways_, I said to Beck, 'Well friends should have each other's numbers, right?' And he said, 'Okay.' Then he gave me his number." Tori happily sighed.

"You would be the person to get the new boy's number on his first day." Jade shook her head in mock shame. "But, why didn't you tell me yesterday after it happened. I mean, you could've told me when you dropped me home."

"Um… Well… I don't know. I guess I just didn't think of it."

Jade raised her eyebrow in question, but then the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell_, Jade thought, then laughed silently to herself.

Jade and Tori walked with their arms linked into Mr. Sikowitz's class. Beck was already there, in the same seat as the day before.

Tori detached arms with Jade and walked over to him. "Hey, new buddy." She smiled that nauseating smile of hers.

_Why must she smile the smile that she knows I hate?_, Jade thought, a scowl creeping itself onto her face.

"Jade!" Tori yelled at her.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" she barked.

"I was just going to introduce you to Beck Oliver."

"Then introduce me!" She snapped.

Tori discreetly rolled her eyes, though Jade saw it, but gave her cheery smile and said, "Beck, this is my best friend, Jade West. Jade, this is Beck, the new boy from yesterday."

_I already know who he is._

Beck looked up at Jade and smiled a genuine smile. "Hi there, Jade West."

Jade gave him a sarcastic smirk and coldly said, "I don't like you." She sat down in her seat, which was one chair away from his.

She looked over at Tori, who was giving Beck an apologetic look.

"Sorry," Tori said. "she's not really an open person."

"I can hear you!" Jade glared at Tori.

"I know."

Beck chuckled at this, but that flared Jade's anger even more.

"I don't see how Tori bashing me is funny, Beck Oliver. Or is that how it is in New York?"

"I wasn't laughing at what she said, West." Beck looked at Jade with a smirk upon his lips.

"Could've fooled me." And with that, Jade turned away from him, focusing on the stage in the front of the classroom.

Tori took her seat, apologizing again for her friend's behavior. When she believed that Jade wasn't listening, she asked Beck, "So, how do you think of her?"

"… She's different, but interesting," he replied.

Little did they know, Jade heard exactly what they said. For some reason, she got butterflies after hearing his opinion of her.

_He thinks I'm interesting,_ Jade thought, then realized what she was thinking.

Jade West didn't like Beck Oliver. She couldn't stand him on bit. Yet, she was intrigued by him, by his chill persona. He looked carefree, and that excited, yet turned Jade off at the same time.

But she didn't like Beck Oliver. Of course not.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys liked it:). I appreciate the review I got and the story alerts! Keep reading and please review. For me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just because I have nothing else to do with my life, I uploaded chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

Later that day

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and the final bell of the day had rung.

_It's about time,_ Jade thought as she walked out of her 8th period Calculus class.

It had been a long day for Jade, and she just wanted to go home, take a long, steaming hot shower, and sleep,

She walked to her locker, which was painted black, and thought back on the books that she would need to take home. Just as she was grabbing her English notebook, Tori, came with Beck right behind her.

_Oh great, _she thought. _Now I have to watch them flirt._

Tori opened her locker, laughing at something that Beck apparently said.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked. "She actually bit you?"

Beck chuckled and said, "Yeah. Apparently I look evil when she's sleeping."

Tori laughed out loud, which caused Jade to cringe.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever Pretty Boy over there said isn't that funny," Jade said, scowling at Tori.

"You wouldn't know, Jade," Tori said. "You weren't even listening." She closed her locker.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Even if I did hear it, I probably wouldn't laugh."

"Whatever." Tori turned back to Beck, who was smiling to himself. "So how are you getting home, Beck?"

Beck scratched his chin. "I'm not sure. I _was_ gonna walk, but I'm still new here, so I don't really know my way around."

Tori looked at Jade and raised an eyebrow with a face that read '_should we give him a ride?'. _Jade simply shrugged.

"Well, what if Jade and I give you a ride?" Tori put on her signature smile.

"Sure, thanks." Beck grinned.

The trio soon walked out of Hollywood Arts, talking about the differences in weather between Hollywood and New York.

"Right now," Beck said, "It's cold in New York. Like, walking around in giant puffy coats, cold."

"Well, guess what, Pretty Boy?" Jade said, cutting him off. "We're not in New York, so stop talking about it!" She started speed walking to Tori's car, when she heard Beck call her name.

"Hey, Jade!"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "What?" She snarled.

"Why are you so rude all the time?" He was now standing a foot away from her. Tori stood to the side, watching the developing argument.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I just moved here, and you've been nothing but nasty to me the entire time. You don't even know me!"

She smirked sarcastically. "I don't need to know you to dislike you. Besides, I don't have to explain myself to you. I just don't like you, end of story."

"You know what, West?"

"Enlighten me."

"I think you're just putting on a act. You know, with the black hair and the black clothes. I mean, it makes sense since you _do_ go to an acting school."

That just about did it for Jade. How dare he question her character like that?

She walked up to him with a second thought and slapped Beck right across his face.

"Jade!" Tori yelled, but she ignored her and walked away. Tori called her name again, but Jade still didn't turn around. Instead, she pulled out her Ipod and put her headphones in her ears. She put the volume up to 100%, zoning out the world.

Jade walked past Tori's Range Rover, too angry to be even share car space with that Beck Oliver. She decided to walk home, just to blow off some steam.

Ten minutes into her walk, she regretted her decision. On foot, it would take her a good half an hour ro get home.

_Ugh, I'm so stupid for choosing to walk!_

She finally arrived at her house at 4:15. _Now I have to face Mom's wrath. Great._

Right on cue, her mom walked out into the hallway.

"What the heck, Jade!" Her mom had a bottle of whiskey in her hand, and her eyes were bloodshot. It was what she always looked like in Jade's eyes.

"Hi to you too, Mom." Jade attempted to her room, but her mom stopped her.

"Why are you so late? You were supposed to be home twenty-five minutes ago!" Her breath reeked of alcohol.

"It's not like you care, anyway."

Jade's mom smacked her mouth. "You better watch the way you talk to me, Jade. I'm your mother."

"Barely," Jade mumbled, nursing her lip.

"What did you say?" Her mom asked. Jade knew that if she said something sarcastic or rude, she would get hit with something more than just her hand.

"I said 'okay'."

Jade's mom looked at her with disgust, then took a giant swig of her drink, walking into her room.

Jade went into her room and locked the door. She kicked off her black boots and laid down on her bed. The first thought that entered her mind was her dad, as always.

The same dad that left their dysfunctional family because he couldn't deal with Jade's mom's alcohol problem.

The same dad that left Jade alone with her alcoholic mother.

The same dad that made grow up on her own.

_You wanna know why I'm so rude all the time, Beck?_ She thought. _Because of my screwed up family._

She then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**There you go. Kinda angsty but don't worry, it'll eventually get better for our beloved Jade West.**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I already had this chapter written so I decided to upload now, just to get it over with. I probably won't upload any of my other chapters as quickly as the first few because school is starting back up next week. Spring break was way too short for me -_-. Anyways, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I realized that I didn't put any disclaimers in the last 2 chapters so I'll put one here. I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

The Next Week

Jade walked out of her 4th period gym class, hot and tired. She hated playing volleyball; the ball was too hard, and every time she attempted to hit it, it would make her wrist red. Although she did enjoy the pain, she didn't enjoy the bruises. Her skin was too flawless for that.

She met up with Tori at their lockers and walked outside to the Asphalt Café for lunch.

"I hate Phys. Ed so much," Jade complained, linking her arm with Tori's.

"I feel you, Hon," she responded. "I'm too pretty to sweat."

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, you keep thinking that."

Tori playfully hit her arm, then took a seat at their usual table. Jade put her bag down next to hers, then said, "I'm gonna go get lunch, you want me to get you something?"

Tori shook her head. "No, I'm good. I had a big breakfast."

"Okay," she said, and went to order her lunch at the Grub Truck. After getting and paying for her food, she turned to go back to her table, but she stopped mid-stride.

None other than Beck Oliver was sitting at **her** table, talking to **her** best friend.

_Why is he sitting there? Doesn't he know that I hate him?_

Jade made her way to the table and plopped down on her chair.

"What is Pretty Boy doing here?" she asked Tori.

"_Beck_," Tori corrected, "didn't have anyone to sit with, so I invited him to sit with us. _Be nice."_

"Whatever," she answered, but she stayed quiet for the rest of the period.

"So," Beck said to Tori near the end of lunch. "I hear there's this new movie coming out this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd want to see it with me."

Tori smiled her annoying smile and said, "Sure. That sounds fun."

"It's a date, then." Beck smiled.

Tori gazed at him with a twinkle in her eye.

Jade couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. It was true that Tori was pretty and flirty, but that doesn't mean that guys _always_ had to ask her out. She was pretty, too, right? Why couldn't guys ask **her** out on dates?

She looked over at Tori and Beck and saw them flirting and talking.

_Why doesn't anyone want to ever talk to me?_

Later That Day

Jade was sitting in Tori's car, waiting for Tori to drop Beck off so she could talk to Tori one-on-one.

"Bye, Tori," Beck said as he left her car. "I'll call or text you later."

"Okay, bye." She smiled and waved goodbye.

As Tori drove away, Jade said, "It's about time that creature left."

Tori laughed. "Stop being a hater, Jade. Beck is not a creature; he's really cute."

"Okay, I'll give him that, but I feel like he's just another user who will stomp on a girl's heart the first chance he gets."

"Uh, I highly doubt that. You haven't even given him a chance. Beck is really sweet, hon. Maybe is you opened up to him, you'd see how awesome he is."

Jade snorted. "_Awesome."_

"Listen, Ms. I've Never Had A Boyfriend, Beck is super cool and super sweet. If you talked to him then you would like him as much as I do." Tori looked like she was genuinely in love.

Jade couldn't help but laugh at how sad the scene in front of her was. She was about to comment on how shameful Tori was, but she was cut off.

"He's mine, so don't even think of going after him." Her face was humorless.

Jade put up her hands in surrender. "Hey, you have no competition, Babe. Beck is all yours. Besides, after our little 'conversation' last week, I don't think he'll want to talk to me again."

Tori nodded. "Good."

Just then, Tori pulled up at Jade's building. "How's your mom?" she asked.

Jade sighed, not feeling the need to talk about her om. It was a touch topic for her. "She hasn't changed. I mean, everyday I walk into the apartment, and it's always the same scene. She gets abgry at me for the tiniest reason, hits me, then drinks herself to sleep."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Tori said, looking apologetic.

"No offense or anything, Babe, but I don't need your pity. I'll be okay. Just another year and a half more, then I'm out of this crappy place."

"Amen to that!" Tori smiled; a real smile this time, and not her irritating one.

Jade checked the time on her phone and it read 3:55. "I gotta get inside or else my mom will explode again." She hugged Tori.

"Bye, Jade. Stay strong."

"I'll try." Jade grinned.

After Tori drove off, Jade sighed and prepared herself for whichever version of her mother she would come home to. There was the calmer one, the one that she came home to last week. Then there was the psycho version, the one that hit Jade with the bottles of alcohol she had stashed.

She opened her front door and walked into the apartment. Jade closed and locked the door behind her, then attempted to tiptoe past her mother's room and into her own. Unfortunately, her mom's door was wide open.

"Jadelyn!" Her mother called.

Jade cringed upon hearing her full name. "Mom, you know I don't like being called that."

"I don't give a crap what you want to be called. I named you Jadelyn, so I'm going to call you Jadelyn."

Her mother was more drunk that normal, because her words were slurred and Jade just barely made out her words.

Her mom put the bottle of Vodka in her hand to her lips and gulped the rest of the bottle down.

"Mom, you're drunk. I don't think you should be drinking anymore." Jade tried to grab the new bottle of Vodka that was now in her mom's hands, but she slapped her hand away.

"Don't… Don't tell me what to do!" She took a gulp of the Vodka.

Jade stared at her, then shook her head shamefully and walked away.

Once she was in her room and her door was securely locked, Jade dropped onto her bed.

_I hate my life_, Jade thought. She was dangerously close to tears, overwhelmed by her disastrous home life.

But then she remembered what Tori had said to her.

_Stay strong._

Stay strong.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please review! Thanks to SquigglyWorms47, MystriousCraze, Marrox13, and ScissorSwag Valentine for reviewing! :D I appreciate it.**

**And did anyone else see American Idol last night? I can't believe that Jessica got the least amount of votes! America nees to learn what true talent is...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi my beloved readers! I know I haven't updated in a week, but school just restarted and I've been bombarded with essays and homework and stuff. Sorry about that. Anyways, here's chapter 5! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The Weekend

Jade was awakened by the sound of her phone's ring tone. It was playing _Somebody That I Used to Know_ and Jade scrambled to turn the noise off.

"Hello?" She said her voice hoarse from non-use.

"Hey, Hon!" She heard Tori say on the other line.

Jade groaned. "Tori, it's," she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, "ten o'clock in the morning!"

"I know! But I was awake and bored, so I called you."

"Ugh, you know I hate being woken up. Besides, who is up this early on a Saturday?"

"It's not that early! It's ten o'clock." Jade could almost hear Tori rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I have so much to tell you."

Jade stretched, then sat up and said, "Oh, yeah. You had a date with Beck last night, right?"

"Yup!" Tori sighed dreamily. "It was amazing."

"Jade got up and walked to the bathroom in her room. "Well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I was getting there," Tori said.

Jade smirked, then put Tori on speaker and brushed her teeth.

"Beck took his mom's car and picked me up at, like, 7 on the dot. I complimented him on his punctuality, and then we drove to the movies. He had to use his mom's GPS."

Jade shook her head at this, then rinsed her mouth out.

"Anyway, "Tori continued. "We got there and Beck, being the gentleman that he is, paid for my ticket and my popcorn. I told him that he didn't have to, but he insisted. Then we walked into the theater and sat all the way in the back. We were talking about the _hunger Games_ books, since that's the movie we went to see -"

"You saw _The Hunger Games?_" Jade asked her teeth now clean. "Without me?"

"Well, yeah," Tori answered. "Was that a problem?"

Jade took Tori off speakerphone and walked out of her bathroom. "Yes!"

"Why…?"

"Because you promised that we would see it, like, a month ago."

"I did?" Tori asked, sounding uncertain.

"Yes, remember? We were at lunch and you said you would take me to see it because 'I'm cheap and I need to get out my house more'."

Tori paused, most likely thinking back on that day. "Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot. We'll just do something else, then."

Jade nodded, and then said, "Fine. Now finish you're story."

"Okay. So anyway, after the movie, which was great by the way, he took me to that new Japanese restaurant downtown."

"Nozu?"

"Yeah. He bought me the most amazing sushi, and I'm telling you, he is like a walking bank. He bought me so much food last night; I'm surprised he even had enough for himself."

Jade chuckled and shook her head.

"After the amazing dinner, Beck dropped me to my house. He walked me to the front door and kissed my cheek. He kissed my cheek, Hon!"

"Oh my gosh," Jade muttered sarcastically.

Tori sighed. "Can't you at least pretend to be happy for me?"

"I tried," Jade responded. She opened her room door, then checked to see any signs of her mother. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she cautiously walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever," Tori said.

Jade grabbed a bowl and spoon from the cupboard, and a box of cereal from the pantry.

"I'm about to eat breakfast, Babe. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Jade hung up.

She opened her refrigerator and searched for milk. She found it, but when she read the expiration date, it said that it was expired for over a week.

_Ugh, great, _Jade thought. _Now I have to go to the store and by milk._

She looked in the fridge to see what else she should buy.

"Eggs, bread, orange juice…" she thought aloud.

Jade found a pad and paper on the counter and wrote the rest of the groceries that she needed. She tiptoed back to her room, threw on a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and Nikes, took twenty dollars from her secret stash of money (_Thank you Dad for child support checks),_ and walked out her door.

She put her headphones in her ears and blasted _We Are Young_ on her iPod. She walked three blocks to Food Mart and stepped inside. The store reeked of fish and spoiled fruit, and flies were buzzing all over the place.

_I hate this place_, she thought as she took a shopping basket.

Jade quickly gathered up the items in the basket and walked to the shortest checkout line that she could find. She put the items on the conveyor belt, not once thinking to look at the cashier.

She walked to the front of the line, giving the cashier her membership card, then raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Beck?"

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffhanger. :O**

**What is Beck doing there? FInd out in the next chapter, which I'll probably upload next week. I can't upload stories as quick as a did anymore so I'll try to update at least once each week.**

**As always, please review? I'd really appreciate it. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I already had this chapter written so I decided to upload it. It's my longest chapter so far, and it is kind of ansty but there is lots of Bade in it. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Same Moment

Beck smirked, a cocky and annoying smirk. "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked sourly. She highly disliked surprises.

He lifted his nametag. "What does it look like?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't go all sarcastic on me, Beckett."

"Beckett?" He lifted his eyebrow in question and amusement, the smirk not fading from his face. "I've never heard that one before." He handed Jade back her membership card.

"Well, I assumed that it was you're full name. Beck seems pretty short to be a full name."

"Well, it isn't smart to assume, now is it?"

Beck began scanning her groceries. After scanning them all, he added the prices. "You're total is $22.65."

Jade pulled out her twenty and handed it to him.

"Uh, you still need $2.65."

"Hold on." Jade searched her pockets, but couldn't find any money.

"Yeah, that's all I've got."

Beck sighed. "I'll tell you. I'll let this slide."

Jade smiled, relieved. "Oh, thank you so-"

"_If_, you stop being rude to me."

Jade glared at him. "What?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Beck smirked. "You heard me. No niceness, no groceries."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jade groaned.

"Because I don't like you're bad attitude, and I don't like being slapped in the face." Beck touched his cheek for effect.

Jade dramatically sighed loudly.

"C'mon, Jade. It's your choice."

"Fine," she reluctantly said, then proceeded to roll her eyes.

"You have to stop rolling your eyes, too," Beck smirked.

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

Beck laughed. "I'm just kidding, Jade, calm down."

Jade was about to rudely shut him up, then caught herself, remembering her and Beck's deal.

She settled on simply rolling her eyes again.

"Seriously, you should stop rolling your eyes. It's not a good look."

"And what exactly is a good look?" Jade asked him.

Beck shrugged, putting Jade's groceries in plastic bags. "I don't know. Anything that isn't rolling your eyes."

"Sure."

She waited for him to finish, then picked them all up. The bags were heavy, and she had trouble holding them all. She was used to this, though, as she always went grocery shopping on her own.

He watched as she struggled and fet pity. He couldn't just let her leave while holding those heavy bags by herself.

"Do you want me to help?" Beck offered.

"No, I'm okay. Besides, you're working, and you can't just leave."

He checked his watch, which read "11:30". "I'm not working right now. It's time for my break."

Jade looked at him in wonder. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

Beck walked out from behind the checkout counter and grabbed three of her five bags. "How come your mom doesn't help you with this?"

They began walking out the store and Jade said, "Because she's a sad human being."

Beck walked towards the parking lot, but Jade told him that she walked. "Care to explain?" He asked her once he was walking in the right direction.

She thought about it, then decided to tell him. Beck seemed like a trustworthy person, and her gut told her that she should tell him.

Jade sighed, then said, "Well, it all started when I was six years old, and my grandmother on my mom's side died. I never really knew her, since she lived all the way in Florida. Apparently she and my mom were really close until she married my dad. After Grandma's death, my mom got severely depressed, and she blamed my dad, claiming that if he hadn't 'forced' her to move then 'maybe non of this would happen'. They started arguing frequently, and it scared me.

"Eventually my mom picked up drinking. It started off as an occasional glass of wine every few nights, then it became every night, then it was a bunch of beers each night, and now she drinks Vodka everyday. Ugh, it's terrible coming home each day to find her drunk and irritable.

"My dad left about six years ago, right after finalizing his divorce with my mom. That caused her to drink even more. I hate him so much for just leaving us like that. I _needed_ him. He was the only bright spot in my miserable life, and then he just left. Without a single word. Without a single goodbye." Jade could feel tears now falling from her eyes, and Beck gave her a look of concern.

"Do you understand how much it hurts to know that you're dad left you alone with a drunken mother?" Her voice cracked. And every freaking day, I have to come home to… to… to some deadbeat mother, who barely even remembers my age! She's _always_ drunk, and I have to take care of everything _by myself!_ I'm only 16, why is my life like this?"

Jade stopped walking, dropped her grocery bags, and sobbed into her hands. Beck, looking even more concerned, placed the bags he had on the floor and gathered Jade into his arms. She was hesitant for a moment, internally questioning his actions, but her heart told her to trust him, so she rested her head on his chest. They stood there for about ten minutes, until she pulled herself together.

Jade wiped her now puffy eyes, and sniffled. "I'm sorry about that sporadic episode just now. That was completely unlike me." She stepped out of his embrace and picked up her grocery bags.

"It's okay," Beck replied, doing the same. "Sometimes letting it all out is good for you. You shouldn't hold everything inside of you."

Jade nodded, taking in his words. She looked around the area and realized that she walked past her building. She chuckled.

"What is it?" Beck asked, confused by her sudden mood change.

"We passed my building. We're two blocks ahead of it."

Beck smirked. He was glad to see her smiling. It was a better look than when she was crying. "Well, lead us back then."

"Don't boss me around, Beck." She smiled while saying this. Jade had come to realize that Beck wasn't this big shot loser who tried to get into the pants of the first girl he saw. He actually listened to what she said, and he didn't judge her because of it.

Jade and Beck turned and walked towards her apartment building.

"So," Jade said. "I heard that you and Tori had a date last night."

Beck smiled. "Yeah. It was fun. Tori's a really cool girl."

"Oh, I know. I wouldn't be that close to her if she wasn't."

"Yeah, of course. You can't possibly be friends with an uncool person. That would, like, totes ruin your rep." Beck attempted to sound like a valley girl.

Jade laughed, a real laugh. "Don't _ever_ talk like that again."

Beck joined in her laughter. "Sure, I'll try not to."

After calming down, Jade said, "But just so you know, I will hurt you if you hurt Tori, got that?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't even try. I like Tori, and I want to go out with her eventually."

Jade nodded, just as she reached her apartment building. "This is my stop."

Beck looked up at the building and said, "It's… clean."

Jade snorted. "Yeah, of course it is." She took her bags from Beck's hands.

"You don't want me to help you bring that up?"

Jade shook her head. "I don't know what kind of state my mom is in, and I really don't want you to be there when I find out."

He nodded, the worried look creeping it's way onto his face.

Jade put down her shopping bags and wrapped her arms around Beck, who hugged her in return. "Thank you," she whispered to him, "for listening to my sob story. I jusy really needed to let that out."

"I thought you would've told Tori," Beck said after letting go of her.

"Well, Tori wouldn't just listen like you did. She knows about my mom, but I didn't really go into specifics. I just feel like she wouldn't get it, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll help you through this."

She smiled. "Thank you, again." they exchanged cell numbers, then he made his way back to his job.

Jade walked up to her apartment, and opened the door. She was met by her mother, who looked drunk and furious.

"Where have you been, Jadelyn?" Her mother asked in a calm voice.

"I went down to Food Mart," Jade answered cautiously. "I needed to get some groceries."

"Who said is was okay for you to walk outta this house?"

"Mom, I got hungry and there was no milk for me to eat cereal with."

"I don't freaking care!" Then her mom hit her against her back with a bottle of Vodka. Jade fell to the floor, along with the groceries, a shard of glass lodged in her back.

"That's what you get when you leave the house without permission!" Her mom then walked to her room, stepping on her hand in the process. Jade yelped in pain.

"Shut up!" Her mother called from her room.

Jade attempted to get up, but the pain in her back was unbearable. She stayed on the floor for five minutes, until she realized that she needed to put the groceries away. She did so as quick as she could, then walked into her bathroom.

Jade took off her sweatshirt and examined her wound from the mirror. The shard wasn't too deep, at least not enough to require stitches. She pulled out the offending piece of glass and almost screamed out in pain. She took out her first aid kit, cleaned the cut, then wrapped it in bandages.

After showering and dressing, she felt the need to tell someone what had happened to her. That someone was Beck.

She learned that it was much easier to talk to Beck about her situation, and that it was better than talking to Tori.

It was official; Jade was starting to consider Beck as a friend.

And she didn't mind at all.

* * *

**There you go! Again, please review. **

**P.S.: On the reviews, it says that I reviewed my own story. It's only because my sister and I share this fanfic account, so she reviewed it. So just to let you know, I'm not that desperate for reviews to review on my own story. That was my sister. Just had to clear that up :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey beloved readers! Sorry for the long wait... it's been a really busy week, with school and stuff. But have no fear, I have the next chapter ready for you :D. I don't really know how much I like this one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Monday

Jade walked into Hollywood Arts with a steaming hot cup of black coffee in her hands, as usual. However, she had a new pep in her step.

After her walk with Beck on Saturday, she talked to him three times. Once on Saturday, and twice on Sunday. The Sunday conversations were cut short, though, because Beck had to attend Church service.

Jade wasn't much of a churchgoer. She hadn't actually been in one since her grandmother's funeral twelve years ago. Her parents used to go every Sunday, but then things changed, and church was a distant memory.

She still kind of stuck to her Christian ways. Jade occasionally prayed to god and Jesus, but at times, she felt that they weren't listening.

Jade walked over to her locker and was surprised to see Tori already there.

"Hey, Babe," Jade said. "You're here early."

Tori looked over at Jade and smiled her overly perky smile. "Hi, Jade! I'm only this early because I woke up really early, so I decided to come to school earlier than normal."

"Like over the weekend when you called me at ten o' clock in the morning?" Jade smiled, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tori laughed, sarcastically saying, "Just like Saturday."

Jade joined in the laughter, opening her locker. She grabbed her books and closed it quickly.

"Speaking of the weekend, how was yours?" Tori asked.

Jade smiled to herself. "It was interesting. _Very_ interesting." She began walking around the halls with Tori.

"Well, tell me, Hon!"

"Guess who I saw on Saturday?" Jade smirked.

"You know I hate guessing," Tori groaned, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, it's not that hard. You know this boy."

"So, it's a boy?" Jade nodded. "Is it Beck?"

"How'd you know?" Jade asked with a pleasantly surprised expression etched on her face.

Tori had a look on her face that Jade couldn't quite decipher. It was a mix between irritation, anger, and jealousy, but Tori tried to hide it with a smile. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "You saw Beck over the weekend?"

Jade nodded, completely ignoring Tori's undecipherable look. "Yeah, right after I got off of the phone with you." She went on to explain her interaction with Beck, form the meeting at food Mart to the exchanging of phone numbers. She kept back her crying episode and the story about her family, though. She felt that Tori would ask questions; questions that she honestly didn't have the heart to answer.

Tori smiled, but Jade saw the look in her eyes. It was written clear as day: jealousy.

_Why would Tori be jealous?_

* * *

Later That Day

The final bell of the school day rang and Jade scurried out of classroom and to her locker, eager to get out of the steaming pot of boredom called "school".

She walked up to her locker and opened it, taking the books she needed to bring home. Jade was putting the books in her bag, when she felt somebody tap her shoulder.

Jade turned, assuming it was Tori. "Tori, you know I hate when-" she cut herself off. Jade saw Beck looking down at her, an amused grin spread across his face. "Beck?"

"Are you always this surprised when you see me?" He smiled, his pearly whites contrasting with his tan skin.

Jade like his smile; she felt that it was sincere and genuine. "Shut up," she smiled. "I thought you were Tori."

Beck shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I'm a boy, Jade."

She smiled and playfully smacked his arm. "You know what I meant."

Beck laughed. She liked his laugh too, and kept a mental picture of it in her memory. "Anyway, I haven't seen you at all today."

Jade threw him a questioning glance. "What are you talking about? I saw you first period in Sikowitz's class."

"Yeah, I know that, but we haven't spoken to each other."

"We're talking right now, aren't we?"

Beck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, but… like…" He sighed again. "I missed you today." He wrapped Jade up in a bear hug.

Jade hugged him back, enjoying the feeling of being in Beck's arms, but eventually her back pain overwhelmed her.

"Ow," she moaned.

Beck automatically dropped his arms, looking guilty. "Did I squeeze you too hard?"

Jade smiled at his childish choice of words. "Kind of. The gash in my back isn't fully healed."

Beck's mouth set into a line of worry. He turned her around and began to lift her shirt up, but she stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Jade slapped his hands away and pulled her shirt back down.

"I just wanted to examine your wound."

Jade thought it over. _Should I let him see it?_

_Why not? _Her mind answered. _He's trustworthy, and he won't say anything to you about it._

At long last, she turned back around and quickly lifted her shirt up. "Beware, I have tons of bruises. And don't take too long to look; I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

He nodded, then saw her stab wound, surrounded by bruises that were still healing, but that left her skins three different colors. His face twisted in revulsion. "Your own mother caused this?"

"Yup," Jade answered after putting her shirt down and facing Beck. "She just hits me whenever she's in the mood. The stab was the cause of her hitting me across the back with a bottle of vodka."

Beck shook his head, upset that Jade's mother would abuse her like this. "That's… that's unforgivable."

"Tell me about it. I've had to deal with this for such a long time. It's completely unfair." Jade's hands balled up into fists, angry at the world for having the world's worst parents.

Beck noticed this, and held onto one her hands to try to calm her down. Jade looked up at him, somewhat shocked by his kind gesture. He looked into here eyes and smiled, and Jade's gaze softened, smiling despite herself. Beck squeezed her hand, and that was when the butterflies flew rapidly in the pit of her gut.

Jade knew that it was wrong to develop feelings for a person that was technically dating her best friend. She knew that Tori would literally kill her for thinking of Beck in a romantic way. But let's face it; Beck was hot, smart, and a good listener. He helped Jade through her familial issues, even though she was so mean to him before. What wasn't there to like?

"It's gonna be okay," Beck said after, seemingly, forever.

Jade snapped back into reality and looked down at her and Beck's joined hands. "Yeah, let's hope so."

He squeezed her hand once more, and then dropped it, leaving it to dangle at Jade's side. She immediately missed the feeling of his hand on hers and the warmth it brought.

Jade heavily sighed. Her mind was in a battle with her heart. Her brain, the rational part of her, was telling her to ignore the feelings she was developing for the handsome boy. Beck was Tori's man, and she couldn't just take him away from her.

On the other hand, her heart urged her to go for it. Beck could possibly be her first boyfriend, and Jade couldn't deny that he would probably be a worthy one.

"So…" Beck said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the air. "How are you getting home?"

Jade shrugged. "I'm not sure. I usually go with Tori, but she hasn't even come to her locker yet."

"She left already."

"Are you serious?" Jade groaned.

"Yeah. She said something about having to take care of her dog."

"Great, now I'm gonna have to walk home."

Beck playfully nudged her shoulder. "Oh, come on, Jade, it can't be _that_ bad. A little exercise couldn't hurt."

"Oh yeah? Try walking for thirty minutes in these boots." She pointed to her feet and Beck looked at the black knee-length leather boots clad on her feet. "It has a two-inch heel! It's basically torture."

Beck chuckled at her overdramatic attitude.

"You think this is funny?" Jade asked, a new fire in her green eyes. "You try walking in these shoes, Pretty Boy."

"I thought you agreed not to be rude to me."

Jade nodded, a smirk finding its way onto her lips. "I did. You didn't say I couldn't give you a nickname."

Beck sighed, knowing that he lost this battle.

"C'mon," he said, starting towards the front door. "We've gotta get you home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you could walk home with me?"

Beck pointed to himself. "I did."

"Well, _I_," she pointed to herself, "didn't."

"Which would you rather: walking by yourself or walking with me?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Jade rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

They walked out of the school and began on their trek to Jade's home.

All the while, the butterflies were still fluttering around in her stomach.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys liked it... Please review :D**

**And has anyone else been watching the NBA Playoffs? OMG it is so good so far! I'm rooting for the Thunder but if the Clippers win I won't be mad...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey beloved readers! sorry for making you wait a week just to read my story... I've been unbelieveably busy with schoolwork and such... Anyway here's chapter 8... I'm not completely happy with it but I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious...**

* * *

Same Moment

Beck and Jade walked out of Hollywood Arts side by side.

Beck was telling Jade one of his many stories about New York, but she wasn't listening. She was too busy drowning in his chocolate brown eyes.

His eyes easily drew her attention. One glance into those bad boys and she was hooked. Her eyes were literally glued onto his. No matter how hard Jade tried to look away, she couldn't.

"..fell down the stairs," Beck concluded, the laughed heartily.

Jade laughed along with him, though she had no idea what he was talking about. Darn those stupid, beautiful eyes.

"I kind of miss New York," Beck said, kicking pebbles with his foot.

"Oh yeah?"

Beck nodded. "I've lived there my entire life, and I knew my hometown inside and out. But, because of my acting aspirations, my mom moved my family here."

"so it's basically your fault that you moved here," Jade said, looking up into his gorgeous eyes.

Beck had a look of guilt on his face, and Jade immediately felt sympathy, which was uncommon. Jade _never_ felt sympathy for someone.

Never.

"Well…" Beck ran his fingers through his silky brown hair. "I wouldn't say it in those words. But, I guess you're right."

The two felt silent, too caught up in thought to say anything.

Jade looked up from starting at the ground and saw Tori approaching them in her car.

_Weird,_ Jade thought. _I'm pretty sure Tori already left._

She looked up at Beck and saw that he, too, had a look of confusion on his face.

"But I thought she…" Jade started.

"Yeah, I did, too," he finished.

Tori wore her signature smile and stopped her car in front of them.

"Hey, Tori," Jade said to her. "I thought you already left."

"How you doin', Beck?" Tori greeted, completely ignoring her best friend's statement.

_What the heck?_

Beck looked between the two girls, even more confused than before.

He shook his head, as if that would clear up his confusion.

It didn't.

"Hi, Tori." He gave a little wave.

"You want a ride? Your house is pretty close to mine, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Sure, thanks." He opened the passenger side door and took a seat. "Aren't you gonna get in, Jade?"

"No," Tori answered, then quickly drove off.

"I guess I'll walk _by myself_ then," Jade grumbled, but she was all alone.

_What's Tori's problem?_

That Night

Jade was lying down on her bed, eating some Hershey's while listening to her iPod. She had _Stereo Hearts_ on full blast in her ears. She was still pissed off about how tori treated her earlier.

After the whole situation, she continued to walk home, fuming to herself. She walked inside her apartment and was surprised to see that it was quiet. Jade silently tiptoed into her mom's room and found her sleep on her bed.

Jade had smiled to herself. This was one of the rare days of the year where she wouldn't have to deal with her mom, and she cherished the peace and quiet.

Now, there she was in her room, lying down, eating chocolate, bored out of her mind. She already finished all her homework, and there was nothing to do on the computer. Since her mom wasted a lot of her money on alcohol, she couldn't afford cable, so she had no TV to watch.

Jade sighed. She couldn't understand the root of Tori's anger. She thought long and hard, but she just couldn't figure it out.

She absolutely _hated_ when Tori got mad at her, because she would completely ignore her. And, the length of her ignoring Jade would depend on how mad she was. The longest Tori ever when without talked to Jade was three months. It was torture for Jade, since they were best friends. But, in the end, Tori came running back to Jade, as always.

Thinking this over made Jade realize that Tori would just beg Jade to be her friend again like she always did.

Jade smiled, happy that she was able to able to make herself feel better.

Beep! Beep!

She picked up her phone and saw that Beck texted her. **(A/N: the bold is Jade and the underline is Beck)**

Hey Jade! What was up with you and Tori earlier?

**You tell me! This morning, I came to school and everything****was fine, next thing I know, she's ignoring me.**

I think I might know why she's mad at you.

**Well, tell me!**

… Me

Jade read the message over, her face showing her confusion.

**What do you have to do with anything?**

She thinks that you're trying to "take me away from her".

**What the heck!**

Yeah , I know…

**I don't even like you like that! **

Now that was a lie. It made Jade's heart ache to even write that, but she knew it was the right thing to say.

And I don't like in that way. I told Tori that I liked her and that I'm willing to even date her, but I'm willing to even date her, but I'm not sure anymore.

**What do you mean?**

See, I thought I liked her, but then I saw how jealous she gets and I'm not sure if I wanna be with someone who has crazy jealousy issues.

_Whoa, is he saying that he doesn't like Tori? _Jade thought to herself.

**Well, you have to ask yourself: Are you willing to look over that minor flaw?**

I don't think so…

Butterflies fluttered in Jade's stomach.

**Maybe you should tell her that.**

I will… tomorrow. LOL. Anyway, I GTG. It was good talking to you. Bye : - )

**Bye**

Jade put her phone down her nightstand and sighed happily. Maybe she did have a chance with Beck Oliver.

* * *

**Well there you go! Please tell me how you felt about it... I would really apprecite some constuctive criticism so that I can improve in any way... Please review!**

**P.S.: Happy Mother's Day to all the moms!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey beloved readers! I'm SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner. The past few weeks have been very hectic for me. First, I had to study for my AP global test, then i had to go to my sister's graduation which was THREE HOURS away from my house, and i had to stay at a hotel without any computer in sight. Then I went on vacation and I basically just got back. I've been pretty busy lately. Sorry. Anyway sorry for being away but just for you I uploaded 2 chapters for you. They're kind of short but I still hope you like them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Tuesday

*Beck's Third Person POV*

Beck Oliver was a pretty confused boy. He was a natural flirt, and had such a confidence within that no one knew about. He always had his way with the ladies and others would envy it if he didn't have such a cool and nonchalant personality.

But he was in a situation that was foreign to him.

He liked two girls at the same time.

On one hand, Tori was the typical girl that he would go for. She was pretty, tall, and had a nice body on top of that. But besides her looks, she was smart, and had a natural-born talent for singing. Tori was girlfriend worthy, and he would make her his girlfriend in a heartbeat but…

Jade.

Jade was completely different from his typical girlfriend. It was true that she was tall and pretty, too, but she had such a fiery outside shell, which he found out the hard way. Yet inside, of that tough outer layer was a girl who was caring, and yearned to really be loved by somebody. She had a knack for acting, and she kept him on his toes when they were together.

He was _so _confused.

Beck really liked Tori, but Jade intrigued him.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. Beck was so deep in thought that he accidentally bumped into his friend, Andre Harris. Beck and Andre had quickly hit it off when Beck arrived, and Beck vied him as a really close friend.

Beck looked up at Andre. "Hey, man, I'm sorry. I'm just not myself right now.: He began to walk away, but Andre stopped him.

"You alright, Beck?" Andre asked with genuine concern.

He sighed again. Beck knew Andre would get an answer out of him somehow, and he trusted him. Andre already knew about how he liked Tori, there was no point in keeping Jade a secret.

"Okay, you know how I like Tori right?" Andre nodded. "Well I kinda, sorta, might have a crush on her best friend."

"The freaky one? Uh, Jane, right?"

"Jade," Beck corrected. "And yes, the _freaky_ one. But, in reality, she's so different. Plus, she's really hot."

Andre laughed at his friend's choice of words. "Dude, the girl is creepy. Tori is where it's at."

"Yeah, right," Beck snorted. "Jade is twice as hot as Tori, if not more. But, anyway, dude, I actually was gonna ask you for advice."

"Go 'head, man."

"Well, I still don't know what to do. I told Jade that I don't want her, but I really do. And, I mean, I like her, but I can't just hurt tori like that."

Andre put his hand on Beck's shoulder. 'Well, my man, I'm pretty sure you just answered your own question." With that, Andre walked over to his first period class, just as the bell rang.

Beck just stood there, slightly dazed.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**There you go! Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the second chapter, just like I promised! And again, sorry for it being so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon

*Jade's Third Person Point of View*

Today started off pretty interestingly for Jade. Tori apologized for being so angry at her. This was expected, since Tori _always_ came crawling back to her.

Everything seemed to be going good for her. She was happy to have her best friend beck. However, she didn't bring up Beck when talking to her, because she knew it was a touchy subject. She was happy to see that Tori took Beck's rejection so well, though it did surprise her.

After texting Beck the night before, she expected him to come up to her at the end of the school day and ask her out on a date. It was kind of a long shot, but she felt that something big was going to happen between them.

What she didn't expect was for Beck to completely ignore her all day. She didn't think anything of it at first, since he sat closer to Tori than her in their first period class. But he didn't talk to her throughout any of the other classes that they shared, or at lunch.

_Did I do something wrong?_, she thought when she saw him talking to Andre in their English class.

It was now the end of the day and Jade was at her locker. She was fairly content, though the Beck situation was still slightly bothering her.

_I guess it's just one of those days._

She was closing her locker when she saw a shadow on it. Jade turned around and saw Tori beaming at her.

"Someone is _way_ too happy today," Jade said, rolling her eyes.

Tori continued smiling her signature smile. "I'm ignoring your words. Nothing you say can bring my mood down."

Jade raised her eyebrow in question. :what are you talking about?"

"Well… I have some news."

"Spit it out, Vega!"

Tori happily sighed. "Beck asked me to be his girlfriend and, of course, I said yes!"

Jade's reaction was two seconds too late. She managed to put on a fake smile and say, "Congratulations!"

But in reality, her heart felt like it'd been ripped out of her chest and stomped on.

_Beck lied to me._

* * *

**There you go! Please tell me what you think in a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello beloved readers! :D So I know that some people were reviewing and saying that they don't like Bori. Well I don't like it either, but the way that i have this story thought up has to involve some Bori. But don't worry, I promise they won't be together for long! Just please stick with me and I promise you'll be happy with the results :). Anyway, here is the next installment in Unexpected. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Monday

*Jade*

It had been almost a week since the Beck and Tori situation. She pretended to be happy for them, but on the inside it was eating her alive. Jade desperately wanted to get over her stupid schoolgirl crush on her best friend's boyfriend, but her heart had other plans.

Stupid heart.

As she rounded the corner to get to Sikowitz's class, she saw them together in the classroom, holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey. It made her sick.

She sighed. Jade couldn't get angry at something that was out of her control. Beck and Tori seemed so perfect together, and Tori looked like she actually _liked_ him. Then again, she looked like she actually liked all of her boyfriends, and yet none of them worked out.

Jade was at a los. On one hand, Tori was her best friend, and she didn't ever want to hurt her, well, not purposely. And if she told Tori that she kind of liked her man, who knows what she would do. On the other hand, _she_ wanted to be the one holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey with Beck.

Ugh. This was ridiculous.

Jade fixed her hair and black mini skirt, and then walked into the room. She took her seat next to Tori and greeted her.

"Hey Tor. Hey, Beck."

"Jade!" Tori said, detaching herself from Beck and giving Jade a hug.

Beck saluted her in a cool and nonchalant way.

_Can he get any hotter?_ She thought to herself.

She grinned as she pulled away from Tori. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Beck and I were just talking about the carnival coming up next week."

"There's a carnival coming up?"

Beck nodded. "Yup, at St. Mary's Catholic Church."

"Oh right," Jade said, looking at the ground. She couldn't bear to look at his face, for fear of her face turning bright red. "I almost forgot about that."

"Yeah, and we were thing of going next Saturday," Tori responded.

"Cool. Mind if I join you guys?"

Tori laughed. "Sure, if you don't mind being a third wheel."

Jade internally groaned. Being the third wheel sucked.

"Hey, what if I invite my friend, Andre? It can kinda be a double date," Beck inserted.

"Oh, yeah!" Tori said, excitedly. "That's a great idea, Babe."

Jade quirked an eyebrow at Beck. "But I don't know anything about this _Andre._ For all I know, he could be a serial rapist!"

Whoa there, Jade," Beck laughed. "I don't think that a serial rapist would attend an arts school."

"You never know…"

Tori shook her head. "Anyway, I've met Andre and he's really friendly and nice. I think you'd like him."

"We'll see," Jade said with an air of finality, then she turned to face the stage just as the late bell rang.

Seventh Period: English

Jade was sitting in the back of Mr. Berrafuzzi's class, bored out of her mind. He was currently explaining a class project involving reading groups.

"… So I will be choosing the groups and you will get together to discuss your roles in the assignment," she heard him say.

_Great,_ Jade thought. _I can't even choose my own group._

It didn't matter anyway. Her only friends in that class were Tori and Beck, and she didn't want to be partnered up with those lovebirds.

She waited for her name to be called so she could find out whom she was working with.

"Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro, please come up and get your books and assignments."

Jade stood up and looked to see who Cat and Robbie were. Even though she'd been in class with them for two and a half months, she didn't pay attention to any of the students in the class.

Jade saw a short girl with bright red hair and huge brown eyes walk to the front with a tall lanky boy with glasses and curly hair. They were walking hand in hand.

Oh great. A couple. Just what Jade _didn't_ want.

They reached Mr. Berrafuzzi's desk and he looked up at them. He grinned and spoke in a very pedophile-ish way. "I've chosen a book that I feel will be very interesting for each of you."

He handed them each a small yet thick book and Jade read the title. _Othello._

"Shakespeare?" Robbie asked, incredulous. "You really think this would be _interesting_?"

Mr. Berrafuzzi nodded. "Besides, it is the modern English version, so it's completely understandable." He handed each of them a packet with the work they would have to do. "Now go get together and figure out your roles in the assignment!"

Jade turned on her heels and spotted three empty desks in the back corner of the classroom. She quickly walked over and took a seat and Cat and Robbie followed suit.

"What is this assignment about anyway?" Jade asked.

Cat shrugged. "This class is so boring. I was borderline sleeping!"

Jade snickered. "I know, right? I feel like Mr. B's that teacher on the _Peanuts_ cartoons. All you hear is 'wah wah wah'."

Cat and Robbie joined Jade in laughter.

Cat looked at Robbie and said, "You know what this project is about, right, Babe?"

He nodded. "We have to read a certain number of pages from in the book each week for three weeks. At the end of the three weeks, we have to create a poster advertising the book. The poster has to include pictures and scenes from the book."

"Aw," Cat cooed. "You're such a cute little nerd. She ruffled his hair and he playfully swatted her hand away.

Jade was starting to feel a tad like a third wheel. True, Cat and Robbie seemed cool, but they were a couple. It was almost guaranteed that she would be a third wheel.

Jade cleared her throat. "Not trying to break up your love fest or anything, but I'm kinda feeling like a third wheel here."

"My bad," Robbie said, putting his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"Yeah, we'll try to contain our flirting," Cat laughed.

Jade smiled. "Okay. I was just trying to get back to this wretched assignment."

"Well, I already read _Othello_," Cat said, looking down at the book in her hand. "It was actually pretty good, just frustrating in some parts."

"Hmm, then I might just read it now," Jade replied.

Cat shrugged in a nonchalant manor and smiled. "I have that effect on people."

The rest of the period went pretty smoothly. She talked to Cat and Robbie about some things and was starting to consider them her friends.

Jade was looking forward to this project.

* * *

**There you go! Please review and thanks for reading my story :D. 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi beloved readers! I just realized that I don't thank you gusy at all for reviewing... so THANK YOU! I honestly appreciate the comments! :D Anyway, here's the next chapter... It's kind of filler-y... Sorry about that. But I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Next Saturday

Jade woke up early that morning and groaned.

_Why am I awake at 8 on a weekend?_

She stretched and yawned, then showered and brushed her teeth. She threw on some clothes and tiptoed out of her room. Jade walked to her mother's room to check on her. Thankfully, the door was slightly ajar, so she snaked through it.

Jade's mother's room had a horrible stench. It smelled like sweat, alcohol and vomit. Gross.

Her mom was lying on her bed, fast asleep. Empty bottles of red wine and Vodka littered the ground and around her bed were empty beer bottles. Jade navigated through them and hesitantly touched her neck to feel her pulse.

_Thump. Thump._

_Good, _Jade thought. _She's not dead._

Jade quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. Se walked over to the kitchen and opened her refrigerator. She searched for the orange juice and pulled it out, only to realize that it was empty. She ttok out the carton of milk next and found it empty, too.

_Whatever happened to saving me food, Mom?_

Great. She had to go to the grocery store, where she would have to see Beck.

Jade groaned, but it was drowned out by the loud rumbling in her stomach. She walked over to her room, and was about to throw on sweats, until she remembered that she had to meet Robbie and Cat at the library, to work on the English project, at noon.

The clock on her nightstand read 9:35. _I have time to grab some breakfast, _Jade thought.

She dressed herself in a black camisole, a high-waist navy blue skirt, and black combat boots. Jade threw her wallet, phone, and her project items in her over-the-shoulder bag with skulls, then made her way out of her house.

After walking a few blocks, she saw a McDonald's and walked inside. She ordered two sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddles and a small coffee, then took a seat in a secluded booth in the far corner of the restaurant.

She tore into her first McGriddle, hungrily destroying the sandwich in a few bites. Jade was about to take a sip of her coffee, when she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see.

Beck was staring at her from across the store, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Jade rolled her eyes. Ever since he lied to her, and played with her feelings, she hadn't had a one-on-one conversation with him. She didn't think her heart could take it.

Jade watched as Beck's figure grew bigger and bigger, until he was a few feet away from her.

_Oh, no, no, no! He's gonna come and talk to me!_

Beck finally reached the booth and took a seat across from her.

"Hey, Jade," Beck greeted.

She gave him a cold grin.

He breathed deeply and tried again. "What are you doing here?

She pointed to the sandwich in her hand, then proceeded to take a bite.

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "So…"

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. There was an awkward silence, and Jade simply continued to eat her sandwich until Beck decided to say something.

"Did… Did I do something? To you, I mean."

Jade stared at him in disbelief. She swallowed her food, then asked, "Are you serious?"

Beck nodded. "What have I ever done to you?"

Jade laughed humorlessly. "Are you freaking kidding me? You don't know what you've _done_?" She laughed again. "How can you be so blind?"

"Jade, I honestly don't know what your problem is."

"My _problem_ is that you _lied to me_. You told me that you were going to tell Tori that you weren't interested! You told me that you don't like girls who get jealous and crazy! Then I find out that you're _dating her! What the heck, Beck."_

Beck stared at her, then laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Are you serious, Jade? Last time I checked, I didn't have to run my girlfriends through you. Besides, it's not like I was cheating on you in any way. You told me yourself that you don't even like me in that way."

Jade huffed. Why did he have to be right?

She sighed in resignation, then rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

"Anyway, I thought you promised that you weren't gonna be rude to me." Beck raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," she said, but she found that she was smiling, despite herself. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed ot be at work?"

Beck shrugged. "I got out of work at ten, then came here to grab a bite, thought that didn't actually happen." He smirked.

Her cheeks began to heat up at the sight of his adorable smirk, and she tried to make it go away, without success. She looked down at the table, then took a deep breath, trying to calm down her racing heart.

"I've gotta go," Jade said suddenly, collecting her trash to throw away.

"So soon?"

Jade nodded. "I've got a few errands to run. Sorry."

"It's okay. Are you still coming to the carnival with me, Tori, and Andre?"

Jade had completely forgotten about the carnival. She'd planned on staying inside after working on the project with Cat and Robbie. But, maybe it would be fun. She would be able to spend some time with a new guy and get her mind off with a new guy and get her mind off of Beck. Plus, she could invite Cat and Robbie.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I'm going."

* * *

**There you go! :D Please review :D**

**Next chapter is the Carnival... ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello , beloved reader! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for making you wait this long for this chapter. I was pretty busy with my parent's anniversary and other stuff. Plus, it took me FOREVER to actually write this thing up. Hopefully I didn't dissappoint you guys. :D And thanks again for all of the lovely reviews! They are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Saturday: Noon

After buying the groceries that she needed, Jade returned theme to her apartment, then headed to the library.

She got to the library just as Robbie's car pulled up. Jade didn't notice since she was too busy listening to her iPod.

_Were going down, down in an earlier round and sugar we're going down swinging, _she sang, until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Jade turned around and saw Cat smiling at her, with Robbie standing behind her.

Cat giggled, and threw her arms open. "Jade!"

Jade closed the small gap between them and hugged the bubbly redhead. "Hey, Cat."

"It's amazing how we got here at the same time."

"I know, right?" Jade replied.

Jade had become pretty good friends with Cat. Her happy-go-lucky personality was a welcome distraction to the emotional rollercoaster with Tori and Beck. Even though they'd only known each other for less than 14 days, Jade could tell that her and Cat would stay friends for a long time.

"C'mon," Robbie said. "Let's go inside. My skin is baking out here."

Jade laughed and led the way inside. They took the elevator and went up to the third floor, which was dubbed the "Teen Floor". This was only because mostly teens hung out there, and it was filled with books and magazines in the teen genre.

Jade found an empty table and took a seat, with Robbie and Cat doing the same.

"So," Jade said, reaching in her bag for her project materials. "What are we going to do for this poster?"

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. I mean, I haven't really kept up on my reading so -."

"Are you serious?" Jade interrupted. "You're the nerd in this group. Shouldn't you be finished by now?"

Robbie and Cat shared a look and Cat giggled, looking down at her lap.

"Well, I've been kind of busy recently…" Robbie, too, looked down at his lap, his face turning red.

Jade looked back and forth from Robbie to Cat, and it finally clicked. She wanted to give a snaky remark, but decided against it.

"I don't even wanna know," she said instead, then took out the worksheets she had to do for _Othello_.

Cat giggled flirtatiously, then looked up at Robbie.

He returned the look. "It's okay, Sweetness," he whispered too loud. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Jade would've replied to that, had one of his words not caught her attention.

_Sweetness._

That was what her dad called her mom, when things were good.

She could see it clearly in her head.

_Her dad would walk through the front door, tired and worn from the long day of work. He would take off his lucky L.A. Angels baseball cap and put it on the coffee table next to the door, along with his keys. Jade would run up to him yelling "Daddy!" in a youthful and gleeful manor. Her dad would say "Baby doll!" while taking her in his arms and spinning her around. She would laugh in delight._

_Then he would put her down and search for her mother, who was usually in the kitchen, cooking him something to eat. He would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist._

_He would kiss her cheek affectionately and say, "Hello, Sweetness."_

_Her mom would stop whatever she was doing and turn around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She'd kiss his lips, then put her head on his chest and say, "You know I love it when you call me that."_

_He'd laugh and say, "I know, Sweetness. I know."_

Jade couldn't help but cry at the memory. It didn't matter that she was in a public library, or wither friends. She missed the way things used to be, and the issue with Beck didn't help her sensitivity.

"Jade, what's wrong?" She heard Cat ask. Jade then snapped back into reality and became aware of her surroundings.

_Oh God,_ she thought. _I probably look like a wreck._

Jade tried, in vain, to wipe her tears away, but a new wave of tears would fall. She decided to just give up and let them fall.

"Jade?" Cat tried again. "I'm actually starting to get worried."

"Yeah," Robbie agreed. "Why are you crying?"

Jade was planning on lying her way around it, but she just didn't have the heart to do so. She decided to tell them everything, from her dad leaving and her mom drinking, to the Beck situation. She even told them about Tori and their semi-dysfunctional relationship. Jade eventually stopped crying, but she remained somber and gloomy.

"Oh, Jade," Cat said once Jade was finished speaking. "That's terrible. I bet you've been miserable."

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I have. It's not easy to deal with all of the stuff that I've been through."

"I can imagine," Robbie said, a look of pity etched on his face. "And, when you thought you had a good friend you could trust, he turned his back on you."

"Exactly." Jade drew in a shaky breath, then sat up straighter in her seat. "But, I don't want to drop all my problems on you guys."

"Too late," Cat said jokingly, then laughed.

Jade laughed with her. It felt good to laugh, after the crying she'd just done.

"See, you look much better when you're smiling," Cat said. "You should try to do it more often."

Jade grinned. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Robbie broke the silence.

"I don't think we're gonna get anything done on this project."

Jade looked at the clock on her iPod. _1:30._

"Yeah, I don't think so, either," Jade said. "This place closes in a half hour."

"Wait, no!" Cat said once she saw Jade assemble her belongings. "We still have thirty minutes to get _some_ work done."

Jade gave her an _I don't think so_ face.

Cat sighed in surrender, then proceeded to get her things together.

As the trio walked out of the library, Jade remembered the carnival. "Hey," she said. "Would you guys want to go to the Carnival at St. Mary's Catholic Church later? With me?"

"Sure," Cat answered immediately, and Robbie nodded his head.

"Good, 'because Beck and Tori invited me to go with them, and Beck set me up with one of his friends to go with."

Cat laughed. "Wow. _Awkward."_

"Tell me about it."

They reached Robbie's car, and Jade was about to walk towards her apartment building when Robbie asked, "Hey, Jade, do you want a ride?"

Jade nodded. "Sure, thanks."

She hopped into his black Camry and shut the door. Cat and Robbie talked the entire way there, with Jade occasionally telling Robbie the directions to her home. Once they reached her building, she thanked Robbie.

"No problemo," he smiled. "Oh, and when should we meet you later?"

"Around five o'clock," she answered, then walked out of his car.

Robbie nodded, and Cat waved as Robbie drove off.

Jade walked into her apartment, only to find it eerily quiet. She walked into her mom's room and saw that she was still asleep.

_Wow, somebody had a rough night._

She didn't think anything of the fact that her mom was asleep all day, since this kind of thing happened occasionally.

Jade simply walked into her room, and lied down on her bed, waiting for 5 o'clock to arrive.

* * *

Same Day: 5 pm

After showering and changing into a black, knee-length, form-fitting dress, she grabbed her satchel and walked out of her house.

Luckily, the Carnival was only a block away, so she got there in record time. Jade texted both Beck and Cat to tell them that she had arrived, and waited patiently for a reply.

Beck replied first saying, _Great, I'll be there in a few._

Jade then received a text from Cat, who said that she was five minutes away.

* * *

Meanwhile

*Beck*

Beck was in his new car, with Tori in a passenger's seat and Andre in the back. They were sitting in a comfortable silence while _Drive By_ by Train played softly on the radio.

However, soon the bubble of peace was popped by a groan from Andre.

"Tell me again," Andre said. "Why I have to go on a date with a demon child?"

Tori laughed at this, which rubbed Beck the wrong way. If Tori and Jade were supposed to be best friends, why would she laugh at the cruel joke?

"She's _not_ a demon child," Beck said sternly, which caused Tori to stop laughing. "And I'm surprised you're laughing at that, Tori. I thought you two were best friends."

Tori snorted. "Yeah, right. Jade hasn't said a word to me since last Monday. That's almost two weeks! It's like she's avoiding me for some reason."

Beck scratched his head. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "She only talks to Cat and Robbie, those losers from English class."

After thinking back to the past two weeks, he realized that what she said was true. Jade had completely cut herself off from them, and had avoided them at all costs.

"Well do you now why she's been doing that?" Beck asked, thinking back to how Jade had reacted when he sat with her at McDonald's.

Tori shook her head, a slightly hurt expression on her face. "She just randomly stopped talking to me. I mean, one day we're best friends, then the next day, I'm a complete stranger!"

"And, you seriously want me to hang out with her?" Andre asked incredulously.

Beck sighed. "Look, I just didn't want her to feel like a third wheel, while me and Tori were being all _lovey-dovey._"

Tori smiled, then kissed him on a cheek.

He smiled, but it seemed forced, while looking down at the dashboard. Beck noticed that he was low on gas, and luckily there was a gas station close by. He drove to it, then waited for an employee to fill up the tank.

As he was waiting for the gas to finish pumping, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Jade had texted him to say that she'd arrived. He texted her back, telling her that he was on his way, then paid the gas station employee and drove off.

While approaching the Carnival, he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was telling him that something big would happen, he just didn't know what it was going to be.

* * *

*Jade*

Jade saw a car drive up with Beck in the driver's seat. She realized that Beck had finally gotten himself his own car.

_It's about time_, she thought.

She watched as he parked his car and get out the same time as Tori and a person who she'd never seen before. Jade assumed that the person was Andre.

He wasn't that bad looking. He had a nice muscular build, and his hair was well kept.

The trio walked up to Jade, with Beck leading the pack.

"Hey guys," Jade said, waving at them.

"How's it going?" Beck replied, while Tori gave a small smile.

Jade simply smiled, waiting for Beck to introduce the two.

"Andre, this is Jade. Jade, this is Andre."

Jade stuck her hand out politely and smiled softly. "Hi."

Andre looked down at her outstretched hand apprehensively. He hesitantly joined hands with her, and it didn't go unnoticed by Jade. "How you doin'?" He asked her, with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I'm pretty good, and you?"

"Good."

Jade nodded, and they settled into an awkward silence.

Beck, clearly noticing the awkward tension, cleared his throat and said, "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Yeah, let us," Jade said and quickly walked inside. She could already feel that this "date" would be a complete disaster.

_Please get here already, Cat!_

* * *

As time went on, the four unconsciously split into two groups. Andre and Tori apparently hit it off and they were at a booth that involved shooting water at moving targets.

Jade was surprised by this, seeing as how Beck and Tori were supposed to be there together. It didn't matter to her, though, because she got to spend some time alone with Beck. She would've hung out with Cat and Robbie, who had arrived a few minutes after she entered, but Robbie got sick after eating some bad cotton candy, so Cat took him home.

Beck and Jade were walking around, looking for a fun ride to go on. So far, they hadn't found anything.

"Ugh," Jade groaned. "What kind of carnival doesn't have fun rides?"

"This one, apparently."

Jade mock glared at him and he chuckled.

"I'm serious," she continued. "In past years, the Carnival had _way_ more cool rides. The only cool ride I see here is…" she spotted a Ferris Wheel up ahead. "That Ferris Wheel."

He looked up at it, then asked, "You wanna ride it? I mean, you'd be able to see if there are more rides."

"Okay," she grinned, then made her way to the ride, with Beck at her side.

They walked onto the ride's platform and took a seat, buckling up their seatbelts and pulling the door shut.

"Honestly, it's been a while since I've actually ridden a Ferris Wheel," Jade said, looking over at him.

Beck smirked. "That's not surprising. You don't peg me as the Ferris Wheel type."

Jade smiled and playfully shoved him. For some reason, Jade felt as if she was on a date with Beck instead of Andre.

She shook her head, thinking back on how bad this "date" had went. Her and Andre had barely even hung out. Within five minutes of entering the Carnival, he'd ditched her for Tori. At first, it had hurt her, since guys always went for Tori first. Yet as she thought about it, she didn't care. Andre obviously wasn't worth her time. She'd rather hang out with Beck, anyway.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked, seeing her shake her head.

She looked up at him, snapping out of her thoughts. "I was just thinking of how much of a disaster this date was."

Beck scratched his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah, that's kind of my fault. I didn't think he would ditch you like that."

The ride then started, and they slowly made it to the top of the ride. The sun was setting, the sky colored in pink, blue, and orange. As they got to the peak of the ride, it paused for a few seconds, allowing Jade to admire the sky.

"The sunset looks beautiful," she murmured, more to herself than Beck.

"Yeah, it is."

She looked over to him, and he looked back at her. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

He wanted to kiss her. And she wanted to do the same.

They leaned in, ever so slowly. The rational part of her told her that this was wrong, and that he had a girlfriend. Yet, she just pushed that to the beck of her mind.

Finally, _finally_, their lips met. She felt the cliché butterflies, and saw fireworks.

And it was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**There you go! Jade finally got her first kiss! YAY! and it was with Beck :3. **

**I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to uplaod at a more regular pace, but I'm not sure if I actually can.**

**And who else is excited for the Olympics tomorrow? I know I am. Go USA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. :D I hope you guys like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Same Moment

Beck and Jade kissed for what seemed like hours to Jade, though in reality, it was for a few seconds.

Their lips seen separated, and Jade slowly backed away, her eyes still shut and her mouth curved into a smile. She reveled in her first real kiss, the Ferris Wheel making its slow descent.

All too soon, she slapped back into reality and realized what just happened.

She just kissed her Beck. Her sort- of best friend's boyfriend. And _he_ didn't stop her.

"What the heck just happened?" Jade asked him, who looked as cool and calm as ever.

He shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "We just kissed."

Jade looked at him incredulously. "I know that, Stupid! But _you_ have a girlfriend who is still sort of my best friend."

"I know," Beck said, then sighed, hunching over as best as he could in the confined seat. "But look who she's hanging out with. I mean, she _never_ likes hanging with me anymore."

"So let me get this straight," Jade said as the ride made its way back to the top. "You felt like your girlfriend was being distant, so you decide to kiss me?"

Beck looked at her as if she was crazy. "Of course not, Jade. Look, I like you, okay? But for some reason, I decided to listen to Andre's stupid words and dated Tori."

"Oh, so now you're blaming Andre? He's not the one who's going out with Tori, you are! If there's anyone to blame, it should be you."

Beck looked straight into Jade's eyes, and her heartbeat sped up. "Listen to me, Jade. I _like_ you. More than I should. And after all that I've seen from Tori, I realized that I don't like her as much as I thought."

She stared into his eyes, wanting to believe the words he was saying. Yet, she couldn't. Jade wouldn't allow herself to be hurt by Beck again. "I don't… I don't believe you. I _won't_ believe you."

The Ferris Wheel came to a complete stop and she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, and ran away, leaving Beck to his lonesome.

* * *

**There you go! I know it's short... Sorry about that... I just wanted to keep it kinda suspenseful ;). Anyway, please review and tell me how you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey beloved readers! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update. I actually had this chapter written for a while, I just could never find the time to type it up and upload it. Sorry guys :(. But just to make it, I'm gonna upload two chapters tonight! Here's the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

That Evening

Jade got to her home in record time and headed straight to her room, locking the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and stuffed her face into her pillows. A few tears trickled out of her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away.

_No_, she thought. _I will not cry over a boy._

Jade heavily sighed, then sat up. Tonight's events left her heart utterly conflicted.

On one hand, the kiss with Beck was exhilarating. It was everything she imagined, and more.

On the other hand, Beck had a girlfriend. He was basically just using her, and Jade wouldn't allow him to hurt her.

She inwardly groaned. _Why are boys so confusing?_

* * *

The Next Morning

Jade woke up to the sound of her mom complaining about God knows what.

She sighed with relief, happy that her mom was still alive. She was afraid that her mom slipped into an alcohol-induced coma, since she was asleep the entire day before.

Jade stretched, then reluctantly got up. She was still pretty upset by what had happened the night before.

She scratched her head while lazily walking to her bathroom. After brushing and washing her face, she changed out of her pajamas. She was heading towards her door when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said to the person on the phone.

"Jade? She heard Beck ask.

Of course the person she didn't want to talk to would call her bright and early in the morning.

_Crap_, Jade thought. _I should've checked the called ID._

She sighed. "What do you want?" Jade didn't try to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"I just want to talk to you about last night."

"I thought we already discussed it. _Last night._"

"I know, I know." He paused. "I don't think... we should..."

"Spit it out!" Jade said, clearly annoyed by his hesitance.

"We shouldn't tell Tori." Beck waited for Jade it reply, and when she didn't he continued. "Only because we're still together and I don't want her to be heartbroken, you know?"

Jade stayed silent, thoguths racing around her head.

Was it smart to keep the kiss from Tori? Did it matter? WHat was the status of her and Beck's relationship going to be if they kept it a secret?

Jade sighed again. She didn't want Beck to get hurt; she cared too much for him.

"Okay," she said after a while. "I guess it'll be our little secret then."

Jade could almost hear his smile as he said "thanks" and hung up.

She needed to think. The whole Beck situation was becoming more and more confusing, and she needed to straighten out things in her head. She decided to lay on her bed, listen to her iPod and think.

* * *

Monday

Jade walked into Hollywood Arts sipping at her coffee. She hadn't had much sleep that weekend, since her mind just wouldn't stop racing.

She headed over to her locker and took out her books. She was about to close the door to her locker, when Cat and Robbie walked up to her.

"Geez," Jade said. "Are you guys attached at the hip or something? You're _always_ together!"

"Hello to you, too, Jade," Robbie sarcastically said.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

Jade closed her locker and sighed, leaning her head against it. "Long story."

"We're all ears," Robbie said, smiling. Cat nodded in agreement.

She looked over at their waiting faces and sighed.

_I might as well._

Jade told them about her hectic weekend. About Beck and their unforeseen kiss, and how he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Oh, Jade," Cat said, rubbing Jade's arm after telling her story. "Beck needs to stop playing with your feelings."

Jade snickered. "Tell me about it."

"Seriously," Robbie said. "One second he's after you and the next second he'safter Tori. It''s all really confusing."

Jade nodded. "Man, I just wish he'd choose one of us already." She looked up at the two lovebirds. "Gosh, I know you two don't want me to drop all of my guy problems on you. I'm sorry."

Cat smiled. "It's honestly not a problem. We know that you hsvr no one else to talk to. Besides, you're our friend, and we don't want to see you get hurt."

Jade was touched, and she pulled them into a hug. "You guys are awesome."

* * *

**There you go! The first chapter of two! Stayed tuned for the second one... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter I promised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

*Beck*

Monday Morning

Beck woke up to the bright sun screaming at his eyes.

He groaned. _It is too early for all this brightness. _

He quickly took a shower, but took his time to get dressed. He wanted to prolong the time it took for him to leave his home. He just wadn't ready to deal with Tori or Jade.

Beck walked out of his RV at 7:15 and went inside his parents' house. He grabbed a quick bite, then headed out the door.

He drove over to Tori's house and rang the doorbell twice. That was his signal to Tori that he was there to get her.

He stood and waited for five minuted, but she never came to the door. Beck rang the doorbell one more time before someone answered it.

The door opened to reveal Trina Vega on the other side.

Trina was Tori's annoying older sister who had an obvious crush on Beck. She never failed to show her love for him, even though he continually denied her advances.

"Oh, h-hey, Beck," Trina stuttered, surprised to see him there. "Wha- what are _you _doing here?"

"I'm here to pick Tori up like I always do."

"Oh, well she's not here."

He smiled a confused smile. "What do you mean she's not here? I always drop her to school."

"Yeah, well she slept at her friend's house last night and went with her to school."

"Hmm..." Beck hummed. "Did she tell you which friend it was?"

Trina scoffed. "Does it look like I care about Tori's little friends?"

Beck shrugged. "I guess I'll be on my way then."

Trina smiled nervously. "B- bye Beck."

He waved at her, then walked to his car. His mind was filled with thousands of questions. Who was her friend? Why didn't she tell him? Why was she keeping secrets?

He sighed. He couldn't get mad at her for keeping secrets, because he was doing that, too.

Who knew that having a girlfriend would be so complicated?

Beck parked his car in the student parking lot and walked into Hollywood Arts. He immediately spotted Jade talking to Cat and Robbie. He noticed that those three had become close friends ever since he started dating Tori.

Beck sighed again. Jade was the one girl he knew that could help him out with his issues, but ever since he stupidly decided to kiss her, she avoided him.

Man, he really knew how to screw things up.

After coming to that realization, he decided to look for Tori. He needed to figure out why she didn't tell him about staying at her friend's house.

Beck walked to Tori's locker and saw her talking with Andre.

"Hey guys," Beck said once he reached them.

Tori looked over at Beck and smile slightly faltered, though it was very minimal. It was enough for Beck to notice, however.

"Babe!" She said to him, smiling her thousand- watt smile. Tori got up on her toes and leaned in to kiss him, but as soon as she was close to his lips he turned his head and she kissed his cheek instead. This didn't seem to phase her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something," Beck said, looking at Andre.

Andre took that his cue to leave.

"What's up?" Tori asked once Andre was gone.

"Well, I went to your house to pick you up and you weren't even there. I couldn't have gotten a _little _heads up?"

"Aw, Babe, I'm sorry." She touched his cheek. "It must've slipped my mind. It won't happen again, I promise." Tori kissed his lips, then walked away.

Beck watched her as she went. He was more sure than ever that she was keeping something from him.

But what?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey beloved readers! so, just for you all, I decided to upload two chapters again! Here's the first one. I know it's kind of short, but I just wanted to show you an insight on what Beck's feeling during all of this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

*Beck*

Two Weeks Later

It had been probably the longest two weeks of Beck's life. The days just couldn't go any slower.

He was buried in homework, was working longer hours at Food Mart, and to top it all off, he had to face Jade and Tori at school.

To say he was stressed out is an understatement.

He sighed as he buckled himself into the drivers seat of his car. Beck had just finished the late shift and he was on his way home.

Tori and Jade weighed heavily on his mind during his drive home.

Ever since he had that short conversation with Tori two weeks ago, she became even more distant. Instead of sitting next to him in xlass. She chose to sit with Andre. When he called her out on it, she didn't give him a direct answer. And when he would ask her to hang out, she always gave him excuses.

It was as if Beck was a stranger to her. He was thinking of breaking up with her, but decided against it. _Maybe she'll come around_, he'd thought.

Jade was a whole other story. She purposely avoided him. It was like he had the plague, or something.

Beck didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him. It's true, he did kiss her, but it wasn't like he did anything _completely _terrible.

Can't a guy just kiss a girl who isn't his girlfriend?

Beck chuckled humorlessly. _Of course not. _

He ran his fingers through his hair. He had no one to talk to, and for the first time in his life, he felt so alone.

* * *

**Awww, poor lonely Beck. :( Don't worry guys, his misery will be very short lived.**

**Anyway, I was preeeeeeeeeeeetty dissappointed at the lack of reviews I got on the last two chapters... I only got two :(... Please review, guys. How else am I supposed to know how my story is going? But thanks to the two people that did review :D.**

**-madeitphresh**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, here's the second chapter of the night. I think it'll make you guys happy :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

*Jade*

The Next Morning

Jade awoke that morning bright and early. For once she wasn't angry after waking up. In fact, she was pretty darn happy.

For one, Jade didn't feel weighed down with misery and stress. She had good friends, her mom hadn't attacked her in weeks, and everything was really good.

She showered, got dressed and went to the kitchen. She was about to pop some bread into the toaster, when she heard a knock at the door.

_Who could that be_?, Jade thought.

It couldn't be her mom, because she walked past her room and heard snores.

_Who could it be then?_

She put the bread in the toaster, then padded down the hallway.

She opened the door and gasped.

"Beck...?" There went her happiness.

"In the flesh," he said smiling.

After the intial shock war off, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What, you're not gonna invite me in?"

She rolled her eyes, but let him in anyway. She led him to the kitchen, where they sat opposite eachother on the small table in there.

"You still never answered my question," she said, offering him a piece of toast.

He shook his head. "Well..."

"Well what?" She snapped.

Beck sighed, then said, "These past two weeks have sucked."

"What are you talking about?" She asked rather coldly.

"Look, I get that I'm not you're favorite person right now-"

Jade snickered. "You've got that right."

"- but, just hear me out, okay?"

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed, but nodded her head, allowing him to speak.

"Ever since that night at the Christmas Carnival, things have sucked for me. Tori is keeping something from me, I just know it. Plus, she keeps rejecting my attempts at hanging out, and it's like I'm a stranger to her. Today makes us a month since we've been dating, but it's not like she even remembers.

"I've been looking for someone that I could confide in, but you were mad at me and Andre is always busy. I just really needed to talk to you."

Jade felt pity for him, since she knew exactly what he was going through. At least, the "not having anyone to talk to" part.

She breathed in deeply and said, "Look, I understand. You were feeling all lonely and stuff and you needed to talk to someone. That's what I'm here for."

Beck smile appreciatively. "Thanks Jade. You're awesome."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Jade's heart was beating rapidly, and it took her a while to hug him back.

She had missed being able to talk to Beck, and with him confiding in her, she felt that things were starting to go back where they used to be.

She smiled modestly and said, "It's nothing really."

He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

Jade softly chuckled. "How can I be mad at someone whose been miserable?"

Beck smiled, then pulled her back into his arms. "You really are amazing, you know that?"

She smiled to herself. _I know that now, _she thought.

Jade looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was 7:35.

"Oh my God, Beck it's. Almost time for school!" Jade rushed to her room and grabbed her bag. She pushed Beck out of the apartment and locked the door behind her.

"Slow down, Jade," Beck said once they got outside. "I have a car, remember? We'll get to school in 2 minutes."

"Well, get your car then!"

They quickly got into his car and they made it Hollywood Arts in record time. There was still seven minutes until class started.

Beck wasn't joking when he said that he'd get them there in two minutes.

They went their separate ways after she thanked him for the ride. She quickly got her books and walked over to Cat's locker, where she saw Cat and Robbie talking.

"Hey guys," she said as she hugged them.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat said, with a bubbly smile on her face, as always. "You seem happier."

"Well..." Jade smiled.

"Tell us!" Cat said, shaking Jade's arm.

"Okay, so this morning, I got an unexpected visit from Beck." She proceeded to tell them what happened, up until they got to school. "So, me and him are cool again," Jade concluded.

"Oh my gosh, Jade. This could mean something. I mean, I don't know any guy that would come to my house just to tell me about their issues."

Robbie cleared his throat. Cat smiled at him then said, "Okay, I know only one. But, that's still huge. Maybe he finally learned and won't play with Jade West's feelings anymore."

Jade laughed, then turned serious. "You don't think I forgave him too easily, did you?"

Cat gave her an "_are you serious?" _face. "Of course not. He had to wait two weeks just for you to forgive him, so I think you did the right thing."

"What do you think, Robbie?"

"I'm with Cat on this one. I mean, if she stopped talking to me for two weeks, I'd be crushed."

Jade nodded. "Okay."

They bell then rang, and they made their way to their respective classes.

Jade walked into Mr. Sikowitz's class and found an empty seat next to Beck. She decided to sit there, just so he wouldn't feel alone.

She took her seat and smiled at him.

"Hello, again," he said.

"Hey." She then noticed that she was sitting in Tori's old seat. She look around the classroom and saw that Tori was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" Beck asked her.

"I was looking to see if Tori's here, but she's not."

He looked around. "Yeah, and neither is Andre."

Jade put two and two together and it clicked in her head. "Beck, I think that maybe Tori is -"

She was cut off by the sound of the late bell, and then Sikowitz began to teach, so she couldn't tell him.

He looked at herexpectantly, and she simply told him that she would tell him later.

Halfway through the period, she asked if she could go to the bathroom. After getting the okay from Mr. Sikowitz, she went. As she approached the restroom, she heard a girl's giggle around the corner.

Being the nosy person that she was, she went to check it out. Jade discreetly turned the corner, and got close enough for her to see who the girl was.

_Oh my God, _Jade thought.

Right in front of her were Tori and Andre. _Making out!_

This was not good.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys liked it... Again, please review? It'll make me super duper happy :D.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-madeitphresh**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey beloved readers! So I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo so so so sorry for taking FORVER for uploading this chapter... I've been really busy and plus with hurricane Sandy in October and other stuff, I just had no time to upload.. But I'm back now! :D Hopefully I'll be able to write more frequently but I'm not making any promises...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Same Moment

"Holy crap," Jade whispered, a little too loud.

Tori separated from Andre and looked at Jade in horror.

"Oh my God, Jade-" Tori was silenced by Jade putting her hand up.

"Just stop talking," Jade said, loking at the two in disgust. "How could you two do this to Beck?"

Tori sighed and walked over to Jade. "Hon-"

"Don't call me that," Jade snapped.

"_Jade_," Tori corrected. "Sometimes a girl has to explore her options."

"Seriously?" Jade asked, incredulous. "That's your excuse for cheating on Beck?" She looked over at Andre. "And you, Andre!" He looked up at her in surprise. "Beck is your _best friend_. How could you do this to him?"

"Listen, Jade," Tori said, growing annoyed by Jade's questions. "I get it. I know I'm cheating on Beck. But it's not wrong if he doesn't know, right?"

"Who said I wasn't going to tell him?"

Tori smiled confidently. "I did."

Jade was about to answer, but Tori cut her off, "And you're not gonna tell him."

"And how do you know that?" Jade asked icily.

"Because I know you. I know how your mom treats you, and it would suck if Child Protective Services found out somehow, right?"

Jade looked at Tori in disbelief. How could this girl that she called her best friend be blackmailing her like this? This wasn't the Tori that she knew. The girl in front of her was a complete stranger.

Jade laughed dryly. "Like you would have the balls to do that."

Tori shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me. But don't come crying to me when you get separated from your psycho mother."

That flared Jade's anger, but she resisted a physical attack. She couldn't risk gettng suspended from school.

Jade simply walked away, all signs of having to pee forgotten. She walked into Mr. Sikowitz's class and took her seat. She was still pretty upset by what Tori had said.

Beck noticed the tension in Jade's shoulders and questioned her about it.

She looked over at him and into his eyes. They were so innocent and bright, and she knew that she couldn't tell him about Tori and Andre. Instead, she made up a story about an annoying girl in the bathroom. He bought it and continued to listen to the lesson.

Jade couldn't tell him, while he was feeling better. She couldn't let him be depressed, since she knew that it would take him a while to start trusting girls again.

And not having her mother taken away couldn't hurt, either.

* * *

**So it's not my favorite chapter, but it's something. And I'm gonna put up another chapter tonight, just to make up for the lost time.**

**And also, I think that the story will be coming to a close soon... Just a few more chapters left, I think.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :D**

**-madeitphresh**


	20. Chapter 20

**As promised, here is the second chapter of the night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

A Month And a Half Later

*Tori*

Tori was sitting on the floor of her bathroom. She was sweaty and on the verge of tears.

_How could this happen?_ she thought.

She looked down at the stick in her hand, a pink "plus" sign on the tiny screen, and broke out in sobs.

* * *

Tori had been feeling a little under the weather those past few weeks. Her stomach wouldn't react well to certain foods, and she was always nauseous.

She blamed in on the cold weather, but as the date of her period came and went, she knew she couldn't deny it any longer.

She was pregnant.

* * *

Tori stood up, washed her face and stared at herreflection in the mirror.

She looked a mess. Her eyes were red and face was puffy and splotchy.

Tori thought about her optiongs. Abortion was out of the question, but she wasn't sure whether to keep it or give it up for adoption.

She also had to tell Andre. But, how would he take it? Tori didn't know. And then there was Beck, who was still technically her boyfriend.

_Ugh, why didn't I just dump him? Then he wouldn't have to be involved in this._

Tori sighed, then took her pregnancy test and car keys and drove to Beck's house. She might as well tell him first.

* * *

**Well there you go! Pretty dramatic, I know ;).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**-madeitphresh**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey beloved readers! So I'm gonna try to update more regularly so here's the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Same Moment

*Beck*

Beck was sitting in his RV, playing games on his phone, when he heard a knock on the door.

Beck was confused. Who could be visiting him at 6 o'clock in the evening? His parents had went to New York the day before, and they wouldn't be back for another week, so it couldn't be them. Jade didn't call him, so it couldn't be her either. So who could it be?

He decided to get up and answer the door. Beck turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, coming face to face with Tori.

Tori looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, and her face was red and tear-stained, with more tears falling from her eyes.

"Can I come in?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Why are you crying?" Beck asked once she was inside, sitting at his makeshift dinner table.

She sighed, then said, "I'm pregnant."

Beck stared at her wide-eyed, then laughed humorlessly. "Stop messing with me, Tori. Why are you _really_ here?"

"I'm, serious, Beck." Tori pulled out the pregnancy test from her bag and handed it to him. "I just took that test and it says that I'm pregnant."

Beck looked at the pregnancy test in his hands, the pink "plus" sign taunting him. He threw it on the table, then ran his fingers through his hair.

_Tori's pregnant?_, Beck thought, then another thought came into his mind.

"Wait, how can you be pregnant if we've never had sex?" Then he figured it out. "Oh my God, Tori, you've been cheating on me, haven't you?"

More tears fell out of Tori's eyes. "Beck listen-"

"Listen to what?" Beck asked, completely livid. He'd gotten up from the table and was pacing. "You've been sleeping around with some random guy, and you expect me to listen to _anything_ you have to say? I can't even _trust_ you anymore!"

Tori was borderline sobbing at that point. "Beck, please... just... just hear me out, o-okay?"

Beck stared at her, then sat down. "Okay."

"Look, I know that cheating on you is horrible, and I'm so, so sorry, but I don't know what to do. I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to get pregnant. But, Beck, I'm terrified." Tori sobbed even harder, and BEck handed her a tissue.

"Tori, I get it, but that doesn't change anything. You still cheated on me with some random guy, and that hurts."

"It wasn't some random guy," Tori whispered, but Beck still heard it.

"Then who was it?" Beck asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know.

Tori looked unsure if she wanted to answer, but she took a deep breath and said, "André."

He froze. _André?_ He thought. _She was cheating on me with André?_

Beck was seeing red. "I think you should go." His voice was steely.

Tori looked incredulous. "But, Beck-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of your crap! Go cry on Andre's shoulder!"

Tori stared at him helplessly, then walked out of the RV.

Beck sighed. He was completely heartbroken. He'd actually believed that everything was alright between them. How could this happen to him?

But then he actually thought of his and Tori's relationship and realized that he was completely blind. How could he have not seen the signs? Tori and André were always "too busy" to hang out with him, and when he was at school, he always saw them together. How could he not notice? It was basically screaming out at him, but he completely ignored it.

He needed to talk to someone. Beck picked up his phone and keys and went out to his car. It was surprisingly warm for a February, but then again, it was LA, and not New York.

Beck called Jade and asked her if it was okay for him to come over. She said that it was fine, since her mother was pretty much unconscious. He buckled himself in and sped over to Jade's apartment. After arriving and parking, he walked up to her apartment and knocked.

* * *

**There you go! Kind of cliffhanger-ish, but that's just the beauty of it ;). Anyway, I'll hopefully be updating it sometime this week so look forward to that! :D**

**Anyways, as always, I appreciate every single one of your reviews :D. They are the reasons why I haven't completely abandoned this story... That and the fact that I actually want to finish...**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading:)**

**-madeitphresh**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers! So, I know I said that I would update like 2 weeks ago, but with midterms and such, I had like no time. But, here I am now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Same Moment

*Jade*

"Come on in, Beck," Jade said.

He walked in and Jade closed the door behind them. She led him to her bedroom and shut the door. Beck took a seat on her bed and she sat in front of him on her desk chair.

When Beck had called her, he sounded pretty upset, and by the looks of it, it didn't seem like his anger had faded.

What could possibly cause Beck to randomly pay a visit to Jade's home?

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jade asked, trying to ease the errant tension in the room.

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Jade could tell that whatever the issue was was serious, because his jaw was tight and he would only look at the floor.

After waiting for what felt like forever for a response, Jade said, "C'mon, Beck. You have to say _something_! What's on your mind?"

He finally looked up, but his facial expression nearly broke Jade's heart. Beck looked severely pained, and his eyes were getting watery. Beck mumbled a response, but it was too low for Jade to hear.

"What?"

Beck breathed heavily through his nose, then looked Jade directly in her eyes. "I said, 'Tori's pregnant'."

Her eyes widened in shock.

_What?_ she thought. _She's pregnant? How can that be possible?_

She felt a pang of jealousy course through her body. All thoughts of having a relationship with Beck went straight through the window. How could he date her if he had a baby on the way?

"She's _pregnant_?" Jade asked after a while.

He nodded.

"Well, I can see why you're distraught. But why do you seem so angry about it? You had sex with her, right?"

Beck looked at the ceiling, shaking his head and staring at a chip in the paint. "The baby's Andre's."

It all made sense now.

_Of course the baby isn't Beck's. How could it be, when Tori's been messing around with Andre for months?_

Jade moved to sit on her bed next to Beck. She put an arm around his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

"I should've seen it coming," he said, his voice cracking on the last word. "I mean, it was so blantantly obvious. How could I not see that Tori was cheating on me? Every single time I would aks Tori to hang out with me or go to the movies or something, she would always say that she was _busy_. And Andre! How did I not notice that my _best friend_ was completely betraying me? Am I really that dense? That thick?"

Jade could tell by the warmth on her shoulder that he was crying. She'd never seen him so vulnerable before, and it was a pretty heartwrenching sight for her. She wanted him to be happy, and was upset with Tori and Andre for causing him so much pain.

"Beck, you can't beat yourself up over this. None of this is your fault." Jade rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

He sighed, but didn't say anything. He silently cried on her shoulder, and Jade just let him. there was no way he'd be able to hold in all of his sorrow, and it was good to cry sometimes.

After a while, he stopped crying, and they sat in a comfortable silence. She was thinking about how this whole situation was completely messed up. And, in nine months, Tori would be a mother. Jade couldn't fully wrap her head around it.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Jade asked him.

Beck slightly nodded. "A little bit."

"Well, I guess that's good right?"

He chuckled, but Jade could tell that it was forced. "Yeah, I guess." Beck picked his head up and looked her in the eyes. "Thanks for listening to me, Jade. You're such an amazing friend."

She felt a tinge of sadness at his use of the word "friend", butignored it, since he was an emotional mess at the moment. "No problem," she smiled.

He looked down at his watch. "I think I should go. I need to sort out my brain right now."

Jade smiled again, then queitly led him to her front door.

Before he walked out of her apartment, Beck took Jade in his arms. "Thanks for letting me come over, and for always being there for me." He took a breath. "I love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then he was gone.

Jade stood staring out into the empty hallway long after Beck had left.

_Did he just say that he loves me?_ she thought.

Jade finally had the sense to close the doo, and tiptoed into her room, her heart racing and hger stomach fluttering.

_He said he loves me!_

Jade laughed excitedly, feeling as if she was twelve years old again. She had so much to tell Cat and Robbie.

Just as she was picking up her phone to call them, she heard a tentative knock on the front door.

_Did Beck come back to explain himself to me?_

Jade quietly made her way to the front door and opened it.

"Care to expl-" Jade began, but cut herself off.

Beck wasn't at the door.

It was Tori.

* * *

**Oooooh, cliffhanger...**

**I was going to make the chapter really really long, but I decided to cut it in half, just to give a dramatic effect ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it :D. Please let me know in a review! Please...**

**Oh, and who are you guys rooting for in the Superbowl? I'm rooting for the Ravens :)**

**-madeitphresh**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey** **guys! So, I decided to upload quickly because I didn't want to make you guys wait... Your welcome :)... Anyway, this chapter is kind of filler-y and I don't think it's all that great, but please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Same Moment

*Jade*

"Tori?" Jade asked, confusion evident in her voice.

Tori sniffled. "Hi Jade. Can I come in?" She looked like she'd been crying for hours.

Jade gestured for her to enter, then shut the door, leading Tori into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed, but Tori remained standing.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked. She didn't try to hide the anger in her voice. This was the same girl who caused Beck to cry, there was no way she could be happy with her.

"I just need a friend," Tori answered, tears falling from her eyes. She sounded very much like a lonely five-year old.

Jade sighed. She couldn't remain cold when her sort-of best friend was so helpless. "Beck told me everything."

Tori looked mildly surprised. "He did?"

Jade nodded.

"Well, did he also tell you that he broke up with me and won't help me out with this baby?"

Jade shook her head. "No, but I could tell that he did. I mean, imagine you were in his shoes. You would do the same thing."

Tori sat down on Jade's bed with her head in her hands. "You're right. But, what am I gonna do?"

"Have you told André yet?"

"No. I'm scared that he's going to reject me like Beck did."

"I don't think so," Jade said. "It takes two people to make a baby. Besides, the only reason Beck rejected you is because he's hurt. You can't expect him to still want to be your boyfriend."

Tori nodded, more tears glistening in her eyes. "God, I'm such a terrible girlfriend. And a terrible friend. I'm just an all-around terrible person!"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say you were a _terrible_ person. You're just... a flawed person. But, who isn't?"

Tori smiled a little. "I guess you're right."

They sat in silence. Jade was going over all of the events of the evening in her head, but one question was stuck on her mind.

"So, why _did_ you cheat on Beck with André?"

Tori shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know why I dated Beck in the first place." She chuckled. "I guess I thought that I needed to have a boyfriend, and Beck was the first guy I saw, and he was cute and stuff. I didn't really get to know him, I just liked being able to say I had a boyfriend. Then I met Andre. He was so cute and talented, and I actually got to know him. Andre's so good to me, and he's talented and funny and sweet. I actually _like_ him, and not Beck. I don't know why I didn't just break up with Beck when I realized that. And then I gave my virginity to André, and now I'm in this predicament." She sighed. "I'm so screwed."

Jade rubbed Tori's shoulder. "Don't say that, Tori. You just have to weigh your options first, then go from there."

"Okay," Tori said. "I need to call André."

* * *

Jade dropped herself onto her bed, feeling tired and drained. Tori had just left her apartment, her spirits higher than when she entered.

After talking to André for what seemed like an hour, Tori felt much more optimistic about her pregnancy. He didn't reject her, stand by her. He knew that it was his responsibility to help Tori out in any way he could, since it was his baby.

The two decided that they would raise the child, saying that "it wouldn't feel right if somebody raised my child". Jade agreed when Tori told her this.

Tori then called her gynecologist, and set up an appointment for the following week. sHe soon left, thanking Jade profusely for helping her out.

"And I'm sorry for being such a horrible friend these past few months," Tori told Jade before she left. "I don't know how you can even stand to be talking to me. But, I really am sorry, I hope one day our relationship can be the way it was before."

Now, Jade was staring up at the ceiling, a million things on her mind at once.

_I need to call Cat and Robbie._

Jade picked up her phone and did just that.

* * *

**Well, there you go... It's not my best, I know...**

**Anyway, if you've gotten this far down, then thank you for reading! And please let me know how the chapter was, in a review. Those are much appreciated.**

**Thanks again for reading! :)**

**-madeitphresh**


End file.
